Waiting For You
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Dedicated to 100 Love Story For SasuHina (100LSFSH). Dan Akhirnya, kita kembali dipertemukan. Sudah lama sekali aku menunggumu. SasuHina. Two Shoot
1. Chapter 1

_Sudah sejak lama... Aku menunggumu._

_Sudah sejak lama... Aku berharap._

_Akhirnya... Akhirnya..._

_Kita bertemu._

.

**Fuyu no Yukishiro present**

**A story for 100 Love Story for SasuHina event**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ginko (c) Jun'Ichi Watanabe**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, Typo, Minim deskripsi tempat dan waktu, Misteri(?), Hinata POV**

**.**

**Happy reading... **

**Semoga Fanfict ini tidak begitu mengecewakan... ;-D**

.

.

Akhirnya kita kembali bertemu.

Setelah sejak lama aku menunggumu. Di sini, di tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Di sini, di tempat pertama kalinya kita berpisah.

Akhirnya, kita kembali bertemu.

Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu lagi. Perasaan rindu yang sangat menyesakkan. Yang membuat air mataku nyaris keluar. Membuat pipi ini terasa panas.

Akhirnya aku melihatmu lagi.

Di sini, di tempat kita pertama kali bertemu, di tempat duduk yang biasa kita gunakan untuk saling mengenal, aku duduk dengan tegang. Mata lavenderku menatap tubuhmu yang semakin dekat dengan tempatku berada.

_Aku menatapmu lekat-lekat._

Ah, kau banyak berubah. Tubuhmu tinggi ya? Warna rambutmu hitam kebiru-biruan? Warna matamu... hitam?

Aku terpana menatapmu yang semakin mendekat. Kau mengenakan jaket hitam, syal biru dan topi rajut hitam. Tanganmu tersembunyi di saku jaket. Meski banyak sekali yang berubah dari penampilanmu, tapi sepertinya kebiasaanmu tidak berubah ya?

_Aku menyukai sikapmu yang tak berubah itu._

Kau diam tepat di depan bangku tempat aku duduk. Saat melihatmu yang semakin dekat denganku, aku sampai lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Lalu aku nyaris melonjak kegirangan ketika kau menghampiriku. Ketika kau duduk tepat di sampingku.

_Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengangkat wajahku dan menghilangkan rona merah di pipi ini._

Kau tak tahu seberapa cepat jantung ini berdetak. Kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Ada rasa geli, ada rasa malu, ada rasa senang, ada rasa yang membuat bibirku melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

_Entah sudah berapa waktu berlalu kita tidak duduk berdampingan seperti ini._

Aku melirikmu setelah beberapa menit lamanya kau duduk di sampingku. Mengamati wajahmu dari samping adalah hal yang paling kusukai saat bersamamu. Kuperhatikan wajahmu. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan dirimu yang dulu. Wajahmu, warna kulitmu, tinggi tubuhmu, dan gaya berpakaianmu.

Semuanya berbeda. Kecuali ekspresi wajahmu yang datar.

Raut tanpa ekspresi itu tetap tak berubah meski waktu telah lama terlewat.

_Dan lagi-lagi aku bersyukur karena ekspresi yang kusuka tak pernah berubah._

Saat aku lagi-lagi mencuri pandang ke arahmu, aku melihatmu mendongak menatap langit yang kelabu. Kemudian aku melihat butir salju pertama melayang turun, menyentuh puncak hidungmu sebelum kau kibaskan.

Aku memperhatikanmu dengan seksama.

Kau masih mendongakkan kepalamu menatap langit yang mulai berwarna keputihan. Saat salju mulai turun satu persatu hingga menjadi tak terbatas jumlahnya, kau masih menatap langit.

Ada apa di langit di sana?

Kenapa kau menatap langit itu dengan raut seakan ingin menangis?

Tapi semua pertanyaan itu aku simpan dalam hati. Aku tak mungkin bertanya hal itu karena kau masih belum menyadari keberadaanku, kau terlalu sibuk dengan alam pikiranmu sendiri. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihan yang entah kenapa terlalu erat memelukmu.

Aku mencelos.

Selalu... Selalu saja... Kau datang dengan beban sebesar Fujiyama_-san_*. Seolah selama kau hidup tak pernah ada hal yang membahagiakanmu. Seolah tak ada seorang pun yang memberikan pundak mereka untuk kau pakai meringankan beban dipundakmu.

Selalu begitu.

_Padahal aku berharap beban yang ada di pundakmu yang berubah, bukan tampilan fisikmu._

"Kh."

Embusan napasmu membuatku memberi perhatian lebih padamu. Membuat lamunan tentang beban yang kau tanggung hilang. Aku melihatmu menunduk kemudian berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Melanjutkan perjalananmu.

_Dan kau masih tidak menyadari kehadiranku._

Aku menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh. Aku ingat, kau pernah menggendongku saat senja di musim dingin. Dan aku jadi berharap dapat berada di atas punggungmu yang hangat lagi.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Esoknya, aku menunggu di tempat yang sama. Menunggu dengan kimono ungu dan jaket yang terbuat dari bulu agar hangat. Aku memakai sarung tangan yang tebal dan penutup telinga karena kedinginan. Pagi ini aku nekat menggulung rambutku ke atas, membuatku sedikit kedinginan tetapi aku tidak menyesal.

_Aku ingin kau melihatku berdandan sedikit._

Aku tak berani mengira-ngira jam berapa sekarang. Aku menunduk sebentar, sebentar kemudian melirik ke jalan yang berada di samping kananku, jalan kau muncul pertama kalinya kemarin.

Aku berharap Kau datang lagi kemari. Aku akan setia menunggumu, selalu. Karena aku memang sudah sering menunggumu, dan itu menyenangkan.

_Aku akan selalu menunggumu._

Kau belum datang, Rasanya sudah berjam-jam lamanya aku menunggumu. Dalam hati aku berharap kau datang kemari, kembali duduk seperti kemarin kemudian mulai menyadari kehadiranku di sampingmu.

Namun, hingga matahari terbenam di ufuk sana, kau tidak muncul.

Aku mencelos kecewa. Apa kau tidak akan datang?

_Seperti saat janji yang tak terlaksana saat itu?_

Aku menoleh, menatap kayu kursi panjang tempat biasa kau duduk. Aku meletakan tangan kiriku di tempat biasa kau duduk dan mengusapnya pelan.

Kapan ya aku mulai terikat padamu?

Ah, sepertinya sudah sejak lama sekali aku terikat kepadamu.

_Saat pertama kalinya kita bertemu, itu sudah lama sekali._

Saat itu juga musim dingin. Butiran salju secara serempak mewarnai tanah kecokletan. Aku duduk di sini, sedang merenungi keinginanku yang akan memperburuk citra nama keluarga di masyarakat. Aku menginginkan suatu hal tabu yang membuat otousama dan Neji-_niisama_ malu. Aku nyaris menangis terisak ketika itu, dan kau datang tanpa peringatan.

Kau duduk di sebelahku. Yang pertama aku lihat adalah kamu yang memakai _hakama_. Kemudian aku melihat wajahmu yang tanpa ekspresi tengah menatap langit. Saat kau menoleh ke arahku, aku dapat melihat warna bola matamu yang indah, warna abu-abu yang menenangkan. Kemudian warna rambutmu yang kecoklatan.

Kau menatapku lama, kemudian seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, Kau berdiri dan pergi, sembari berlalu kau mengusap puncak kepalamu.

Sejak itulah aku jatuh cinta padamu.

"Apa anda akan tetap di sini, Hyuuga Hinata_-san_?"

Aku tersenyum ketika sebuah nama terdengar di telinga. Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memanggil nama lengkapku. Aku menatap orang yang ada di depanku. Yang memanggilku dengan bahasa formal dan nama lengkapku.

Dia seorang wanita. Wanita yang cantik. Warna rambut dan auranya mengingatkanku pada warna bunga sakura saat musim semi. Mata hijau jamrudnya mengingatkanku pada dirimu yang dulu.

"Siapa anda?" Aku bertanya dengan bahasa formal juga. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut, membuatnya jadi lebih cantik.

"Namaku, Haruno Sakura, aku datang menjemputmu." Dia berkata. Aku diam mengamatinya. Dia mengenakan kimono hitam dengan hiasan kelopak sakura. Sang penjemput.

"Terima kasih karena telah repot datang kemari, tapi maaf, aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini," aku berucap tegas. Tidak. Aku tidak akan beranjak dari sini. Sampai orang itu menyadari kehadiranku, sampai aku tahu apa yang ingin diberikannya kepadaku saat itu.

_Karena aku telah menunggunya selama satu abad lebih._

Aku telah melihat banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi hanya untuk menunggunya kembali. Aku selalu menunggunya, di sini, di tempat ini.

"Dia tidak akan pernah menyadari kehadiranmu," Wanita itu, Haruno_-san_ kembali berucap setelah keheningan yang cukup lama. Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. Tak perlu dikatakanpun, aku tahu.

"Aku telah berjanji menunggunya," aku berkata pelan. Pengakuanku terdengar menyedihkan bahkan untuk telingaku sendiri. Aku tersenyum pahit. "Katanya ada yang mau dia berikan kepadaku. Makanya dia memintaku menunggu di sini, dan aku telah berjanji menunggunya. Apapun yang terjadi, berapa lamapun waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk menunggunya. Aku telah berjanji kepadanya," Aku memberi jeda. Rasanya tenggorokanku kering dan panas. Perlahan aku mendongak, menatap mata jamrud wanita itu. "Kumohon, sudah sekian lama aku menunggunya dan akhirnya aku dapat melihatnya lagi. Biarkan aku bersamanya. Biarkan aku menunggunya sampai dia mengetahui keberadaanku. Sampai dia menyadari keberadaanku."

_Meski itu hal yang mustahil. _

"Sampai dia memberitahuku apa yang ingin dia berikan kepadaku di hari itu, Kumohon."

Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Haruno_-san_ menatapku tanpa ekspresi kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau sudah menunggunya selama nyaris 110 tahun," dia berkata. Aku masih bertahan dengan posisiku. "Semua orang yang ada di zamanmu bahkan sudah berkali-kali bereinkarnasi, tapi kau?" Dia bertanya dengan sebuah pernyataan. Entah kemana nada formal yang tadi dia gunakan. "Bodoh."

Aku tersenyum.

Aku memang bodoh. Tak apa dibilang bodoh asal aku tak melanggar janjiku padanya.

Pada pria yang kucintai.

_Aku tak ingin lagi melanggar janjiku dengannya._

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

**Sasuke**

Ditulis dengan huruf katakana. Itu namanya sekarang. Aku mengetahuinya ketika seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghampirinya di bangku taman.

Ini hari ke-tujuh dia ada di taman ini. Di saat matahari belum mencapai puncaknya, dia pasti selalu ada di sini. Entah menatap langit, atau hanya membaca buku. Saat salju turun, dia hanya akan duduk diam di bangku ini selama beberapa menit lalu beranjak pergi.

Tapi ini kali pertamanya setelah tujuh hari dia di sini bersama seorang pemuda.

Sejujurnya aku kesal. Aku sangat kesal karena kehadiran pemuda itu membuatku kehilangan tempat di sampingnya. Bangku taman ini hanya untuk dua orang, makanya aku hanya bisa berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, dengan harus berpuas diri dengan berdiri menatapnya.

Tapi, aku juga berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu. Karena pemuda itulah aku jadi tahu namanya yang sekarang. Dan kupikir, mengenal orang-orang terdekatnya juga tidak buruk.

"Oi, Sasuke." Pemuda itu memanggil Sasuke selang beberapa menit mereka duduk di bangku taman. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Iris hitamnya masih terpaku kepada buku kecil yang di pegang sebelah tangannya. Pemuda itu terlihat marah. Itu wajar, karena dia sudah memanggil Sasuke-_san _sebanyak tiga kali dalam selang beberapa menit namun tak ada tanggapan positif darinya. Kurasa Pemuda berambut pirang itu bukan tipikal orang yang senang dengan suasana yang hening terlalu lama, berbeda dengan Sasuke-_san_.

"Oi, _teme_!"

Kesal, dia merebut buku kecil di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal dan memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada pemuda pirang yang kini memasang cengiran secerah mentari pagi.

"Kau mengganggu, _dobe_."

Aku terhenyak ketika mendengar suara Sasuke. Suaranya berat dan nyaman di telinga, menenangkan. Ini pertama kalinya setelah satu abad aku tak mendengar suaranya. Suaranya tak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Masih sama seperti seratus tahun yang lalu.

_Masih sama._

Tanpa terasa mataku sudah berkaca.

"Ck, Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, _teme_," ucap pemuda itu kemudian mencoba membaca buku yang sedari tadi menyedot perhatian Sasuke dan menjerit tidak suka. "Sejarah benar-benar mengerikan," katanya kemudian melempar buku kecil itu kepada Sasuke yang dengan sigap menerimanya.

_Dulu juga, dia menyukai sejarah._

Aku memang tidak begitu menyukai sejarah Jepang ataupun sejarah negara lainnya, tapi Dia tak pernah peduli. Dia memang pendiam, tapi jika sudah menyangkut hal-hal yang disukainya dia akan tampak rewel dan keras kepala. Dia yang dulu kukenal dan Dia yang sekarang tidak banyak berubah, ya?

"Oi, Sasuke, Kenapa kau sering kemari?" Pemuda beriris bak langit di musim panas bertanya dengan ekspresi serius setelah adu mulut mengenai kesukaan Sasuke. Matanya menatap Sasuke dari samping dengan lurus. Sasuke tak menjawab, pemuda itu melirik ke arah pemuda itu sebelum menghela napas dan bergumam pelan.

"Entahlah," katanya singkat yang jelas-jelas tidak memuaskan bagi pemuda itu. Pemuda itu merengut, hendak memprotes namun tidak jadi ketika Sasuke menutup buku kecilnya kemudian menyimpannya di saku celana. "Aku hanya merasa, tempat ini nyaman dan membuat rindu."

Aku tertegun. Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke tak mengerti sampai akhirnya dia tersenyum saat bola mata safir itu menatap ke arah tempatku berada.

Aku terdiam.

Bola mata safir itu jelas-jelas melihat ke arahku, bukan? Aku menoleh ke belakang, tak ada siapa-siapa, dan saat aku menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, dia masih memasang senyum yang ditujukan ke arahku.

Dia... bisa melihatku?

Itu... tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu,_ dobe_? Kau mengerikan," komentar Sasuke membuyarkan rasa kagetku. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa ringan kemudian menarik Sasuke untuk pergi.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

"_Konnichiwa, Kireina ojousan_."

Aku menatap wajah berkulit tan itu yang memamerkan senyum cerahnya. Didepanku, pada sore ke-delapan pemuda yang merupakan orang terdekat dari orang yang kusukai ada di depanku. Jelas-jelas dia menyapaku.

"Jangan terkejut begitu, meski rasanya aku menikmati wajah terkejutmu." Pemuda itu tertawa renyah. Aku masih tak bisa menanggapi setiap kalimatnya karena efek terkejut yang besar.

Seratus tahun berlalu, seratus tahun tak ada siapapun yang mengajakku bicara. Dan setelah seratus tahun, seorang pemuda dan seorang penjemput mengajakku bicara.

Aku tak tahu apakah ini pertanda baik atau buruk.

"Boleh saya duduk di samping anda, _ojousama_?"

Aku mengangguk sedikit, dan pemuda itu segera duduk di sampingku. Ada jarak beberapa puluh senti antara aku dan pemuda berbau matahari itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Nama anda?"

"Hinata," aku menjawab singkat dan pelan. Pemuda yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Uzumaki_-san_ itu tertawa lagi, sepertinya dia memang hobi tertawa.

"Seindah wajahnya. Nama yang cocok," upayanya memujiku berhasil. Rona merah menjalari kedua pipiku, dari dulu aku memang tak pernah tahan jika ada yang menggodaku. "_Jaa_... Boleh aku memanggilmu Hinata_-chan_? Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu pandai menggunakan bahasa Formal."

Aku mengangguk.

"Sepertinya, Hinata_-chan_ sangat memperhatikan Sasuke, ya?"

Dia menatapku dan aku tak bisa membalas tatapannya. Aku mengangguk lagi dan lagi dia tertawa. "Sasuke memang terkenal di kalangan gadis-gadis, tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka dia juga dapat memesona seorang nona dari zaman meiji."

Aku terdiam, dan sepertinya Uzumaki_-san_ tak berniat bicara lagi. Dia hanya menyenandungkan nada-nada dengan lirih, sepertinya menungguku untuk bercerita apapun itu.

"Aku sudah lama menunggunya."

Uzumaki_-san_ menghentikan senandungnya dan menatapku lama. Aku tersenyum, menghela napas. "Anda percaya adanya reinkarnasi?"

"Sepertinya aku percaya," kata Uzumaki_-san_. Aku tersenyum.

"Dia... Sasuke_-san_ adalah reinkarnasi dari orang yang dulu sangat kusukai."

Aku menatap Uzumaki_-san_, berharap ada komentar dari pemuda itu, namun tak ada tanggapan. Uzumaki_-san_ hanya diam menatapku, menunggu kelanjutan ceritaku. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi ingin bercerita kepada pemuda ini.

"Seratus tahun yang lalu, kami bertemu di tempat ini. Saat itu usiaku baru empat belas tahun dan dia sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Saat itu aku menangis di tempat ini dan dia entah dari mana datang dan duduk di sampingku, menemaniku."

"Hanya menemanimu?" Naruto menyela, aku mengangguk. "Eh... Membosankan sekali! Kalau aku, aku pasti akan menyapamu dan akan berusaha sebisaku membuat Hinata_-chan_ tertawa!" Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan semangat sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi seperti biasa. "Ya...Tapi Sasuke memang tipe yang sangat irit sekali mengeluarkan kosa kata. Membayangkan dia melakukan gaya _chonmage_ dengan tampang datar untuk membuat Hinata_-chan_ tersenyum rasanya... err..."

Aku tertawa pelan. Aku tak pernah membayangkan Sasuke_-san_ akan melakukan hal yang seperti Uzumaki_-san_ ceritakan.

"Lalu? Apa alasanmu menunggunya di sini, Hinata_-chan_?"

Mata safirnya memandangku ingin tahu.

"Kenapa Uzumaki_-san_ –"

"Panggil saja Naruto."

" – Naruto_-san_ begitu ingin tahu tentangku dan Sasuke_-san_?"

Naruto_-san_ tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab, "Hanya penasaran. Lagipula, bagaimana ya... aku tak pernah bisa membiarkan seorang _yokai_ yang terlihat kesepian."

Aku menatapnya. "Jangan menganggapku orang baik, Hinata_-chan_. Aku melakukannya karena mataku yang bisa melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain. Semacam pertukaran, mungkin. Ah, Kau pasti tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan, kan? Soalnya aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan!"

Naruto_-san_ tampak salah tingkah. Aku sempat melihat bola mata itu memancarkan sinar kesepian. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Naruto_-san_, tapi aku merasa dia sama denganku.

_Sama-sama menunggu seseorang yang telah pergi tanpa perpisahan yang benar._

"Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sasuke_-san_ adalah saat usiaku empat belas tahun dan dia dua puluh tujuh tahun," Aku menghela napas karena itulah yang aku perlukan sebelum memulai cerita yang panjang antara aku dan dia, dia yang telah menjelma menjadi sosok bernama Sasuke_-san_. "Tapi kami mulai saling mengenal dan berinteraksi setahun kemudian."

"Pada zamanku, Zaman Meiji, perempuan berusia lima belas umumnya telah menikah. Tapi daripada menikah aku lebih memilih untuk bersekolah dan menjadi seorang dokter."

Aku melihat wajah Naruto_-san_ yang menganga. Sepertinya sedikit banyak dia tahu banyak tentang zaman di mana aku masih hidup. Naruto_-san_ tertawa.

"Yang kuketahui, pada awal zaman Meiji, Profesi dokter adalah cita-cita yang terlalu mulia sehingga laki-laki pun enggan untuk bermimpi menjadi seorang dokter kan? Di tambah masa Meiji adalah masa ketika perempuan tidak pantas bersekolah."

"Benar. Perempuan yang pergi ke Tokyo untuk belajar akan ditertawakan seluruh penduduk desa dan dikatai perempuan gila. Berbeda dengan masa sekarang, buku adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas dipegang oleh perempuan. Tapi aku... terlalu menyukai buku. Buku adalah sebuah benda yang selalu menemaniku, memberitahuku apapun yang aku ingin ketahui dan membuatku nyaman. Makanya saat usiaku 14 tahun, aku mengemukakan keinginanku kepada _otousama_ dan Neji-_niisama_, tapi seperti yang sudah kuduga mereka menentang dan menganggapku kerasukan siluman rubah," Aku tertawa ketika mengingat kata-kata Neji-_niisama_ yang menganggapku kerasukan, bahkan sampai memanggil seorang pendeta untuk mengeluarkan apapun itu yang merasuki tubuhku. "Butuh satu tahun untukku diizinkan pergi ke Tokyo dan belajar dengan syarat aku harus belajar di sekolah sahabat dekat kakakku."

"Ah."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Sahabat kakakku adalah Sasuke_-san_."

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Aku tak pernah lupa saat kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Saat aku menanti siapa yang akan menjadi guruku kelak. Aku bahkan masih ingat debaran yang kurasakan ketika mendengar langkah kakinya yang terdengar berjalan di atas tatami yang lembut.

Saat pintu _Shoji_ terbuka, aku cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala dan dapat melihat punggung kaki guruku yang melangkah pelan dan ujung dari hakama berwarna hitam yang digunakannya.

"Suatu kehormatan menerima tamu sepertimu, Hyuuga."

Aku masih ingat saat suaranya yang datar dan terkesan dingin itu membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. Nyaris saja aku membatalkan niatku untuk bersekolah di tempatnya.

"Seperti yang telah kutulis di surat. Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan adikku. Kuharap kau mau menjaganya untukku, Himura."

Takut-takut aku memperkenalkan diri, kemudian secara pelan-pelan mendongak menatap calon guruku dan aku ternganga.

Orang itu adalah orang yang kutemui satu tahun yang lalu. Aku ingat rambutnya yang berwarna coklat dan kulitnya yang pucat. Aku tak bisa tidak menyembunyikan rasa bahagiaku saat melihatnya kembali. Dia, dia adalah salah satu alasanku menolak semua laki-laki yang melamarku.

Nama Sasuke_-san_ dulu adalah Himura Natsume. Di usianya yang kurang dari tiga puluh tahun, Himura_-san_ sudah menjadi seorang cendekiawan yang cukup terkenal di Tokyo. Pertemuan keduaku dengan Himura_-san_ membuatku semakin terpesona padanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menjadi murid perempuanku yang pertama," suara Himura_-san_ entah sejak kapan terdengar lebih lembut meski rasanya dia masih mempertahankan nada datarnya. "Tapi aku tidak akan semudah itu memasukkanmu ke sekolahku, meski kau adalah adik dari sahabat baikku."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan menyetujuinya. Dia bangun dan keluar dari ruangan setelah mengatakan bahwa dia masih ada jadwal mengajar. Tak lama kemudian aku diantar Neji-_niisama_ ke tempat tinggalku dan kami berpamitan.

Aku menempati sebuah ruangan yang cukup sempit daripada kamarku di desa. Neji-_niisama_ memberiku uang 30 yen untuk satu tahun ke depan, aku harus banyak berhemat dan mulai memikirkan untuk bekerja. Perempuan yang keluar dari rumah mereka biasanya akan dicabut hak warisnya dan tidak dianggap sebagai keluarga lagi meski mereka masih menggunakan nama keluarga mereka.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Cara mengajar Himura_-san_ benar-benar cocok denganku. Meski wajahnya sangat datar dan terkesan menyeramkan tapi banyak yang menghormati dirinya. Cara pemikirannya benar-benar modern. Himura_-san_ selalu mengatakan bahwa ilmu pengetahuan bukan hanya untuk diserap dan dihapal, tapi juga dipertanyakan kebenarannya. Dalam waktu satu tahun aku bersekolah di bawah bimbingan Himura_-san_, aku menjadi sosok terpandai di sekolahnya yang terdiri dari 30 orang siswa.

Dan hubunganku dengan Himura_-san_ semakin dekat.

Suatu waktu, saat angin berembus dengan pelan, Himura_-san_ mengajakku jalan-jalan. Aku berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya sembari menunduk. Kemudian saat kami berada di sebuah bangku yang kanan kirinya diapit pohon besar, Himura_-san_ mengajakku untuk duduk menikmati pemandangan di depan kami.

Saat itu aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dulu juga kita bertemu di taman seperti ini, di desamu."

Cukup aneh mendapati Himura_-san_ mengajakku berbicara terlebih dahulu di luar pelajaran atau sejarah yang sangat disukainya. Aku mengangguk, sedikit kaget ketika Himura_-san_ masih mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Anda masih mengingatnya ternyata. Itu suatu kehormatan bagi saya," kataku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku menunduk saja dan dia tak menanggapi. Sepanjang sore itu kami menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat itu dengan saling diam.

Aku berharap Himura_-san_ tidak mendengar suara debaran jantungku yang berisik.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Aku tak pernah melupakan keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter perempuan yang mempunyai sertifikat dokter. Dulu, aku mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan. Dia empat tahun lebih tua dariku, dan dia menderita penyakit Gonorhea. Pada zaman Meiji, penyakit kelamin seperti gonorhea adalah penyakit yang belum ada obatnya, kakakku terkena penyakit itu karena tertular dari suaminya.

Penyakit gonorhea telah merenggut senyum kakakku dan masa depannya. Dia diceraikan oleh suaminya, harus menanggung malu karena pada masa itu perceraian adalah hal yang asing dan mencoreng nama baik dan karena penyakit itu kakakku tidak akan bisa mempunyai seorang anak.

Aku tersentuh, meski usia kami terpaut empat tahun tapi aku sangat dekat dengannya. Dan aku semakin ingin menangis ketika melihat tekanan dan rasa malu yang harus ditanggungnya untuk mengobati penyakitnya, itu adalah penghinaan bagi kami, meski laki-laki itu seorang dokter, tapi tetap saja fakta bahwa hal paling terintim dari kami dilihat oleh seorang pria asing menorehkan rasa malu dan sebuah penghinaan.

Sejak saat itulah aku bertekad untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

Makanya, saat aku mendengar kabar bahwa Yayoi Yoshioka membuka sekolah ilmu kedokteran Perempuan Tokyo aku gamang.

Usiaku 17 tahun saat pertama kalinya Sekolah Ilmu Kedokteran Jepang dibuka. Sudah dua tahun aku belajar di tempat Himura_-san_ dan aku terlalu menyukai sekolah ini. Di tempat ini pun tidak ada orang yang menertawakanku dan memperlihatkan telunjuknya kepadaku bahkan mengataiku orang gila karena aku adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang belajar di tempat Himura_-san_. Mereka semua dapat menoleransi kehadiranku di sana.

Himura_-san_ tahu akan cita-citaku untuk menjadi seorang dokter dan mungkin itulah alasannya pada musim semi, saat aku menyapu halaman rumahnya aku dipanggil dan diminta untuk menemaninya seperti biasa.

"Ini kesempatanmu kan, Hinata_-san_?" Himura_-san_ bukan seseorang yang pintar berbasa-basi, dan itulah salah satu sifat yang kusukai. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku berharap Himura_-san_ bisa sedikit berbasa-basi sebelum menanyakan kegamanganku.

"Saya tidak tahu, Natsume_-san_." Setelah dua tahun menjadi muridnya, aku diminta untuk memanggil namanya saja. "Saya tidak yakin saya bisa masuk ke sana."

Sebenarnya aku bohong. Aku yakin aku bisa masuk ke sana. Meski Himura_-san_ adalah cendekiawan dalam sejarah, Himura_-san_ juga mempelajari ilmu kedokteran China, dari buku-buku yang dipinjamkannya kepadaku, sedikitnya aku pasti bisa melewati test masuknya.

Yang membuatku ragu adalah harus meninggalkan sekolah ini dan tak melihat Himura_-san_ lagi.

"Aku tahu pasti kau berbakat. Dan kau pasti bisa menjadi salah satu dokter perempuan yang berdedikasi selain Ginko Okino_-san_,"

Aku terdiam, tak berani menjawab. Usiaku 17 tahun dan Himura_-san_ 30 tahun. Sudah tiga tahun lamanya aku memendam perasaanku pada Himura_-san_. Himura_-san_ juga belum menikah di usianya yang nyaris kepala tiga.

"Pergilah."

Aku mengepalkan kedua telapak tanganku erat-erat di atas kimono ringan yang kupakai. Aku menghela napas dan aku tahu pasti apa yang akan kuucapkan ini tidak pantas diucapkan seorang perempuan kepada seorang laki-laki.

Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Natsume_-san_, saya... terhadap anda..."

"Aku berharap kau pergi ke sana, sebagai gurumu aku akan bangga ketika mendengar kabar bahwa kau telah sukses menjadi seorang dokter."

Aku menunduk. Nyaris menangis. Natsume_-san_ tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk memberitahu perasaanku kepadanya.

"... Dan saat kau sudah sukses menjadi seorang dokter perempuan, kita akan bertemu kembali di sini. Aku akan memberikan sesuatu sebagai hadiah untukmu, Hinata."

Dan saat telapak tangannya yang besar untuk pertama kalinya membelai kepalaku, aku menangis. Perlahan aku mendongak dan menatap matanya yang berwarna agak keabu-abuan menatapku penuh keseriusan.

Terukir sebuah senyuman simpul yang selalu membuatku tenang.

_Namun, janji itu tak pernah terlaksana._

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Uzumaki Naruto_-san_ hanya diam mendengar cerita singkatku.

"Apa kau sukses menjadi seorang dokter?"

Dengan pahit aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Konyol memang tapi aku hancur ketika mendengar Natsume_-san_ meninggal karena menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang tenggelam ketika dia mengirimkanku surat untuk bertemu setelah enam bulan aku bersekolah di sana.

Ada yang ingin dibicarakannya denganku. Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Natsume_-san_ akan pergi ke Desa yang cukup jauh dari Tokyo untuk membuat sekolah baru. Aku menulis surat menyetujuinya dan berjanji menunggunya hingga dia datang."

Hening menghampiri kami berdua. Angin pelan berembus pelan . Naruto_-san_ menghela napas.

"Aku menunggunya seharian dengan kimono terbaikku. Aku berdandan sebaik mungkin karena enam bulan lamanya aku tak bertemu dengannya. Tapi seberapa lamapun aku menunggunya, dia tidak datang. Dan bodohnya aku tetap menunggunya di sini hingga sekarang."

"Hidupku berantakan saat aku tahu Natsume_-san_ meninggal. Setiap hari aku menunggunya di sini. Berharap dia muncul dan kami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti saat aku masih menjadi muridnya, tapi dia tidak muncul, berapa lamapun aku menunggunya. Lalu, tiga bulan kemudian aku meninggal dan karena terikat dengan tempat ini, aku tak bisa pergi ke surga untuk menanti giliranku kembali kemari dengan tubuh berbeda."

"Tapi Sasuke bereinkarnasi. Seharusnya kau juga bereinkarnasi kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa. Saat seseorang bereinkarnasi dia akan kehilangan ingatannya akan kehidupan sebelumnya. Aku takut... Aku takut aku tak bisa mengingatnya, tak bisa mengingat janjiku untuk menunggunya, di sini. Makanya aku memutuskan akan tetap menunggunya di sini, berapa ratus tahun pun akan kutunggu dia di sini. Berapa ratus tahun pun." Aku menatap mata Naruto_-san_ lekat dan tersenyum. "Itu adalah keputusanku."

Aku menatap matanya dengan yakin dan Naruto-_san _menatapku sembari menghela napas dan tersenyum memaklumi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu, Hinata-_chan."_

_Eh?_

Naruto-_san _mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Aku pernah berurusan dengan hantu sepertimu, Hinata-_chan._"

.

_**To Be continued**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuyu no Yukishiro present**

**A fanfict for 100 Love Story for SasuHina event**

**Waiting For You**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ginko (c) Jun'Ichi Watanabe**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, OC, Typo, Minim deskripsi tempat dan waktu, Misteri(?), Normal POV**

**.**

**Happy reading... **

**Semoga Fanfict ini tidak begitu mengecewakan... ;-D**

**.**

_Dia sedang menungguku. Aku harus menemuinya. _

Uchiha Sasuke tersentak ketika suara itu mengganggu tidurnya. Pemuda itu mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan dan menghela napas. Diambilnya sebuah gelas berisi air putih yang selalu disediakannya di pinggir tempat tidur. Pemuda itu kemudian menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan melirik jam di meja belajarnya.

Jam sembilan malam.

Sasuke berdiri dari ranjangnya dan berniat membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka sendiri dan suara riang memekakkan telinganya.

"Sasuke!"

Seperti di film-film kebanyakan, wajah tampan pemuda itu sukses mencium pintu dan terjatuh ke belakang.

"Lho, _teme_? Kau kenapa tiduran di lantai? Dasar bodoh."

Dan sebuah benda melayang ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang mengatainya bodoh itu dan tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari _dobe_? Di jam segini?" Sasuke bangun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan protesan sahabatnya karena telah merusak wajah tampan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto hanya terkekeh kemudian tanpa permisi berbaring di kasur Sasuke.

"Aku baru saja menemui seorang gadis yang cantik," cerita Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Dan aku terkejut dapat menemui gadis seperti itu."

"Kau menyukainya?" Wajar Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Naruto memang bertampang polos dan lugu, tapi pemuda itu sangat pintar bermain dengan perempuan yang tertarik dan membuatnya tertarik. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar Naruto memuji salah satu dari para gadisnya. Naruto terbahak dan menjawab ringan.

"Sangat. Sayangnya di hatinya sudah ada pria lain."

Sasuke berdecak. Jadi ceritanya sahabatnya ini ditolak untuk pertama kalinya oleh gadis yang menarik hatinya?

"Oh."

Naruto bangun dari tempat tidur dan menatap tidak percaya kepada sahabatnya yang irit bicara. "Kau hanya menanggapi seperti itu kepada sahabatmu yang satu ini? Kau sungguh kejam _teme_," katanya dengan dilebih-lebihkan.

"Lalu aku harus bicara apa?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menghiburku setidaknya bertanyalah kepadaku siapa gadis itu dan siapa pria yang disukai gadis itu agar aku bisa mulai cerita dengan bebas kepadamu, _teme_."

Sasuke berdecak, mengalah. Kepalanya sedang kalut dan dia tidak ingin direcoki dengan protesan sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa nama gadis yang membuat patah hati, _dobe_?" tanyanya sepintas. Naruto tersenyum.

"Namanya manis sekali. Semanis orangnya. Warna rambutnya mengingatkanku pada bunga hortensia atau mungkin bunga lavender? Kulitnya putih bersih dan sepertinya lembut dan warna matanya berwarna indigo yang meneduhkan." Sasuke tak berkomentar apapun. Membiarkan Naruto bercerita panjang lebar tentang gadis kesukaannya itu. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

_Deg!_

Sasuke tertegun. Rasanya nama itu tidak asing di telinganya. Sementara Naruto mulai tersenyum penuh makna, dia sudah menduganya. Ingatan Sasuke akan kehidupan masa lalunya mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"_...-san."_

Sekejap, memori Sasuke menampilkan sebuah senyum seorang gadis.

"Pria yang disukainya bernama Himura Natsume."

Sasuke memegang dahinya yang berkedut dan terasa menyiksa kepalanya. Naruto menatap Sasuke was-was.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu, _teme_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Dia masih begitu sibuk mengurusi kepalanya yang mendadak berdenyut dan terasa sakit. Sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa pertanyaan Naruto terbilang aneh.

_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya._

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersentak. Menatap Naruto dan memalingkan wajah.

"Aku ngantuk."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang deh. Kalau tidak suka aku di sini bilang saja langsung, teme."

Dan Naruto pergi. Sasuke berdecak dan menjatuhkan tubuh ke ranjang. Menatap atap kamarnya beberapa menit sebelum rasa sakit yang mendadak terasa di kepalanya membuatnya jatuh tertidur.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Sasuke melihat seorang gadis yang membaca sebuah buku dengan lantang. Gadis itu tampak bercahaya dan serius saat membaca satu paragraf dari sebuah buku tentang sesuatu yang tidak diingat Sasuke, tapi Sasuke merasa dia mengetahuinya.

"Cukup." Dan Sasuke merasa suaranya keluar tanpa dia kendalikan. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan rona merah yang ada di pipinya dan kembali duduk. Sekilas Sasuke merasa dadanya berdegup ketika melihat senyum gadis itu sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya tentang pemerintahan di zaman Heian.

.

.

Lalu Sasuke melihat daun kering berjatuhan di depannya dan Sasuke berjalan pelan sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkar di balik punggungnya, sikap tubuh seseorang yang berkuasa. Saat itu Sasuke memakai Hakama berwarna coklat dan kimono berwarna putih gading.

Angin yang menerpa Sasuke dari depan terasa sejuk namun Sasuke tahu bukan itu alasan jantungnya berdetak kencang dan dia merasakan kebahagiaan yang jarang diketahuinya.

"_Sensei_?"

Sasuke tidak membalas panggilan di belakangnya dan memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang diapit oleh sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Orang yang memanggilnya _sensei_ mengikuti duduk di sebelahnya dengan malu-malu.

Selama lima menit tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sasuke melirik ke kanannya, ke tempat seseorang yang ternyata seorang gadis itu menunduk dengan rona merah dan sikap tubuh yang mencerminkan bahwa dia sedang gugup.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Diam-diam menikmati ekspresi gadis itu.

"Dulu juga kita bertemu di tempat seperti ini, di desamu."

Dia tampak tersentak ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang akhirnya memecah keheningan yang nyaman di antara mereka.

"Anda mengingatnya rupanya. Itu suatu kehormatan bagi saya."

Lalu tak ada yang bicara lagi karena keduanya sama-sama terhanyut oleh pemandangan kaki gunung yang tersaji di depan mereka.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Sasuke membuka mata dan langsung melirik ke jam di mejanya. Jam delapan pagi dan Sasuke kalut. Pemuda itu bergegas mengganti pakaiannya dan bergegas pergi.

Bukan... Dia bukannya takut terlambat menghadiri jam di kampusnya. Tapi Sasuke ingin mengunjungi sebuah taman yang ada di jalan pintas menuju kampusnya. Sebelum pergi Sasuke memasukkan sebuah buku tentang era zaman Meiji sebelum mengunci pintu kamar dan bergegas pergi.

Dan saat ada di taman yang membuatnya tergesa-gesa, Sasuke merasa lega. Dia tidak terlambat hari ini dan entah kenapa dia merasa senang. Sasuke duduk di tempat biasanya dia duduk dan mulai membaca buku.

Sasuke tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia merasa dia harus berada di sini. Sasuke merasa dia sedang bersama orang lain setiap Sasuke duduk di sini dan mulai fokus membaca buku. Dan Sasuke selalu merasa mencium wangi lavender di sebelahnya yang membuatnya nyaman.

_Dan rindu._

Sasuke pertama kemari saat awal musim dingin. Sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah melewati tempat ini bila menuju kampusnya. Sasuke punya mobil dan tidak perlu repot-repot mengambil jalan pintas ke kampusnya. Namun, entah karena hal yang tidak dimengertinya, Sasuke meninggalkan mobilnya dan beranjak pergi ke kampus melewati taman ini dan langkah kakinya mendadak belok ketika melihat bangku taman dan duduk di sana hingga butiran salju pertama turun.

Ada satu kekosongan di hati Sasuke selama ini, namun Sasuke tak pernah tahu hal apa itu. Sasuke benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya dan entah kenapa itu menyesakkan. Tapi ketika pertama kalinya Sasuke duduk di bangku taman ini, untuk waktu yang tidak lama, Sasuke merasa kekosongan hatinya terisi oleh sesuatu berisi kesedihan entah apa.

Angin berembus membuat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan berusaha untuk merapatkan syal yang melilit lehernya, namun tak jadi ketika dia merasakan sesuatu jatuh dari punggung tangannya.

Sasuke segera berbalik ke samping kanan namun Sasuke tak mendapati apapun barang yang terjatuh dari punggung tangan kanannya.

_Sedikit lagi._

Sasuke mendengar suara itu di dalam kepalanya, tapi Sasuke tak tahu suara siapa itu. Sasuke menghela napas. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekarang dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

"Saya ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

Gadis itu terdengar yakin dengan kalimatnya sendiri dan Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya menatapnya tak percaya. Gadis itu kemudian menatap Sasuke lantas memberikan senyum maklum kepadanya.

"Saya tahu apa yang anda pikirkan _sensei_." Gadis itu tersenyum. "Laki-laki saja tak pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang dokter, apalagi saya yang hanya seorang perempuan. Tapi..."

"Kau pasti bisa, Hinata_-san_." Sasuke memotong ucapan gadis bernama Hinata itu dan kembali menatap ke depan. Sore hari, di tempat ini bersama Hinata adalah hal yang paling disukai Sasuke untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya. "Karena kau murid perempuanku yang pertama, aku bisa bilang kau berbakat menjadi seorang dokter. Setelah Ginko Okino, aku yakin kau mampu menjadi sepertinya."

Hinata menunduk dan tersenyum malu-malu, dan Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Namun rasa enggan membuat Sasuke hanya kembali menatap ke depan dan tersenyum simpul.

.

.

Lalu Sasuke melihat tempat yang dipijaknya gelap. Lalu di depan Sasuke mendadak ada ribuan cahaya kunang-kunang yang membentuk siluet sesosok tubuh sebelum benar-benar membentuk sebuah bentuk manusia yang belum pernah dilihatnya, namun begitu familiar di matanya.

Mendadak tempat gelap itu berubah terang.

Dan Sasuke terbangun dan menyentuh keningnya erat-erat sebelum jatuh terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya ketika Naruto hanya ada beberapa senti di dekat wajahnya dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _dobe_?" Sasuke bangun dari posisi terjengkangnya yang benar-benar tidak elit. Pemuda itu duduk di kamarnya dan menegak air putih yang ada di meja. "Dari mana kau masuk?" Seingatnya Sasuke mengunci kamarnya erat-erat.

"Hm... Aku melihat mimpimu _teme_." Tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto duduk di kasur Sasuke yang empuk. Dingin sekali di luar dan Sasuke bisa melihat asap putih keluar dari hidung Naruto.

"Dari mana kau dingin-dingin begini?"

"Bertemu Hinata_-chan_," kata Naruto ringan. Pemuda itu kemudian beranjak ke dapur yang memang ada di dalam kamar kost Sasuke dan kembali dengan secangkir cappucino. Sasuke menggeleng begitu Naruto menawarinya dibuatkan minum. "Ku tahu apa yang kami bicarakan?"

Sasuke tidak mau tahu tapi Naruto tidak mau peduli.

"Hinata_-chan_ bercerita tentang pemuda yang disukainya." Sasuke bisa mendengar seruan sebal Naruto.

"Kalau kau tidak suka kenapa kau mendengarkannya, _dobe_?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke lantas tertawa, "Soalnya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuknya. _Ne_, Sasuke, aku ingin bicara serius."

Mata biru safir Naruto memandang Sasuke serius. "Aku melihat mimpimu."

_Eh?_

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku bisa melihat mimpi seseorang kalau aku mau, dan aku melihat mimpimu. Sasuke, kau memimpikan Hinata_-chan_."

_Hah?_

"Hinata_-chan_ yang kubicarakan adalah Hinata_-chan_ yang ada di dalam mimpimu. Dia adalah gadis di jaman sebelum kau bereinkarnasi menjadi Sasuke."

Kepala Sasuke berdenyut.

"Kau tidak berharap aku langsung mempercayaimu kan, _dobe_?"

Naruto mencibir.

"Kau kan selalu percaya padaku, sengaco apapun cerita yang kukatakan kepadamu, kan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan Naruto mengibaskan tangan di depan Sasuke yang tak bergerak.

"Jadi maksudmu apa _dobe_? Apakah kau selama ini mempunyai kekuatan untuk melihat roh dan kau sedang jatuh cinta dengan roh?"

"Lho? Kenapa kau tahu kalau Hinata_-chan_ roh?'

Sasuke berusaha untuk bersabar. "Kau bilang 'Hinata_-chan_'mu itu adalah gadis yang aku impikan. Aku memimpikan zaman meiji, mana mungkin dia masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Tapi aneh kau langsung menyimpulkan Hinata roh. Bisa saja kan aku bilang, 'Hinata_-chan_ adalah reinkarnasi dari gadis yang sama dengan jamanmu dulu'?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke, kau tidak mau tahu kenapa kau memimpikan masa sebelum kau 'menjadi' Sasuke?"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Orang yang bereinkarnasi tidak akan mungkin mengingat masa sebelum dia bereinkarnasi. Dan mendadak kau ingat tentang seorang gadis bernama Hinata_-chan_? Dan lagi kau – mungkin – melihat wujudmu sebelum kau dilahirkan menjadi Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau tahu apa tentang Hinata?" tembak Sasuke langsung dan Naruto tersenyum senang sebelum merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi serius.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Hyuuga Hinata menatap jalanan di mana Sasuke berjalan dengan agak terburu-buru dengan kedua telapak tangan di masukkan ke saku. Hinata menahan napas sejenak ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke yang mengarahkan pandangannya tepat ke tubuh Hinata.

_Tidak mungkin Sasuke-san bisa melihatku bukan?_

Hinata perlahan berdiri. Menunggu Sasuke yang semakin dekat dengannya dan akhirnya berada di depannya. Mata oniks Sasuke menatap langsung ke kedua lavender Hinata yang berkilat tak percaya.

Dan meski tidak benar-benar menyentuh pipinya, Sasuke meletakan tangannya menyentuh Hinata.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama, Hinata_-san_."

Dan Hinata menangis. Menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang tidak pernah bisa dia sentuh.

"Natsume_-san_..."

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Saat Naruto menceritakan apa yang diceritakan Hinata kepadanya, memori Sasuke secara ajaib mengubahnya ke dalam gambar-gambar bergerak yang membuat kepala Sasuke sakit, dan secara ajaib Sasuke ingat semuanya.

Semua hal sebelum dirinya 'menjadi' Sasuke, _semuanya._

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu masih terisak dengan wajah merona. Masih sama. Hinatanya masih sama dengan saat dulu, Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah karena dia telah membuat Hinata sendirian selama lebih dari seratus tahun.

"Seribu maaf rasanya tidak cukup untuk membayar penantianmu, Hinata_-san_," kata Sasuke dan Hinata menggeleng. Mengusap ujung matanya yang berair dan tersenyum.

"Saya... Sayalah yang memutuskan untuk menunggu anda, Natsume_-san_. Bukan salah anda, harusnya... harusnya sayalah yang meminta maaf. Maaf... Maaf saya tidak bisa menjadi seorang dokter, padahal saya sudah berjanji kepada Anda."

Sasuke terdiam. Menatap Hinata yang kembali mengeluarkan air mata. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Mendadak perih ketika gadis, gadis yang membuatnya sangat tertarik dulu menjadi seperti ini.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Aku tidak datang padahal kau berjanji akan menungguku."

"Dan kau memenuhi janjimu untuk menungguku hingga aku datang, aku sungguh berterima kasih kepadamu Hinata_-san_."

Hinata tergugu dan meski Sasuke tahu dia tidak bisa menyentuh Hinata, namun pemuda itu tetap melingkarkan lengannya memeluk Hinata untuk menenangkan. Hinata tersipu.

"Na-Natsume –"

"Sekarang namaku Sasuke, kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke, dan di zaman ini, berpelukan di tempat terbuka bukan suatu hal yang tidak sopan, Hinata_-san_."

Perlahan, Hinata menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke atas lengan Sasuke dan menutup mata. Berusaha meresapi kehangatan tubuh Sasuke meski tak nyata terasa oleh kulitnya.

"Sasuke_-san_."

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Hinata menatap punggung tangannya yang dipeluk hangat oleh telapak tangan Sasuke yang besar. Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merahnya, menyamankan posisi duduknya di samping Hinata. Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata yang masih tetap menunduk.

"Kau pasti sendirian selama ini."

Hinata tak menjawab. Sasuke menarik bahu Hinata agar kepala gadis itu bersandar kepada bahunya. Hinata melakukannya dengan wajah tersipu. Seratus tahun berlalu dan akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali, dengan wujud yang sama sekali berbeda.

"Apa Sasuke_-san_ juga sendirian? Seperti dulu? Kesepian?" tanya Hinata dan Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Baik dulu maupun sekarang, Sasuke adalah pria yang gampang kesepian. Hinata tahu itu. Dua tahun bersama Natsume cukup untuk Hinata mengetahui betapa kesepiannya pria yang disayanginya itu. Kejeniusannya membuatnya terlalu dihormati, kematian istrinya yang tak memberikannya putra juga tak membantu sama sekali untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi Natsume. Makanya, saat ada di sekolah Natsume, Hinata selalu berusaha menemani pria itu agar dia tak kesepian.

"Di zaman ini aku mempunyai seorang kakak yang terlalu berlebihan menyyangiku," kata Sasuke membuat Hinata tersenyum. Dulu Sasuke adalah seorang putra tunggal keluarga Himura yang diusia muda sudah menjadi pewaris karena ayahnya meninggal karena sakit dan ibunya pergi menyusul tak lama setelah Sasuke menjadi kepala keluarga yang baru. "Ibuku cerewet dan ayahku sangat dingin kepadaku."

Sasuke tak pandai bicara, tak suka banyak bicara. Tapi demi gadis yang menunggunya selama seratus tahun di tempat ini, Sasuke akan berbicara banyak hari ini.

_Karena hanya hari ini aku bisa melihatnya setelah sekian lama._

"Dan aku belum menikah sampai saat ini," kata Sasuke. "Zaman sekarang sangat aneh pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun memiliki seorang istri."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena zaman ini baik perempuan maupun laki-laki bebas melanjutkan pendidikannya, tanpa harus dibeda-bedakan."

Hinata tahu. Hinata melihat banyak sekali anak perempuan memakai seragam sekolah dan begitu bebas bersekolah hingga perguruan tinggi. Sungguh hal itu membuat Hinata iri. Dulu, dia harus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Sembunyi-sembunyi membaca buku hanya untuk memuaskan rasa keingin tahuannya.

"Sungguh zaman yang menyenangkan," kata Hinata menerawang. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tak ada yang membeda-bedakan perlakuan terhadap perempuan dan laki-laki. Kau melihatnya kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Perempuan juga bebas memilih pasangan hidupnya. Mereka memutuskan sendiri pernikahan yang mereka inginkan, tanpa perlu melalui perantara."

Hinata tersenyum. Dia sangat... sangat menyukai saat-saat di mana Sasuke menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya.

"Makanya, kau harus pergi ke surga dan kembali lagi kemari."

Hinata tak lagi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Gadis itu menatap nanar Sasuke dan Sasuke bisa melihat mata Hinata berkaca.

"Aku telah berjanji kepada penjemputku," Sasuke menjelaskan. "Sebagai ganti aku bisa melihatmu dan berbicara kepadamu seperti ini saat aku menjadi Sasuke."

"Sasuke_-san_..."

"Sudah cukup kau menungguku, Hinata_-san_," kata Sasuke. Membelai kepala Hinata. Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar. "Kau harus pergi."

Hening cukup lama. Tapi saat Sasuke berdiri, Hinata mendongak. Salju tidak turun malam ini dan Sasuke terlihat bercahaya. Telapak tangan Sasuke terulur ke arah Hinata.

"Sebelum kau pergi, sebelum kau mendengar apa yang ingin kubicarakan saat itu kepadamu, sebelum kau menerima hadiah yang kujanjikan padamu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Di zaman ini namanya berkencan, ini adalah kegiatan yang diserap dari barat. Kau mau kan berjalan-jalan jauh dari tempat kita biasa bersama?"

Asal bersama dirimu kemanapun aku mau.

Hinata mengangguk dan berdiri kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dengan rona bahagia.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke taman bermain. Hinata agak kesulitan membaca huruf romaji yang ada di depan pintu masuk, Sasuke membantunya dan Hinata mengangguk mereka.

Hinata menatap takjub ke semua yang terlihat dari pintu masuk. Begitu banyak benda yang tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sangat banyak.

Jadi ini taman bermain?

"Kau mau mencoba wahana apa?"

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mencoba semua wahana. Tapi Hinata bingung mulai dari mana. Hinata tertarik pada tempat yang begitu banyak patung kuda yang membentuk lingkaran dan ada beberapa orang yang mendudukinya.

Lalu Hinata juga tergiur ingin mencoba cangkir yang berputar-putar beberapa meter di depannya.

Hinata juga ingin mencoba menaiki kereta yang relnya ada di udara.

Pokoknya Hinata ingin mencoba semuanya!

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari yang biasa di datangi pasangan, kau mau kan?"

Hinata mengangguk saja dan Sasuke mengusap kepala Hinata sebelum menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Sasuke tidak peduli bahwa tindakannya ini dianggap aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya mengingat Hinata adalah makhluk yang tak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Dengan rona bahagia, Hinata menatap udara luar. Dia ada di atas sekarang! Dia ada di atas, di sebuah ruang kecil yang namanya biang lala. Hinata terus memandangi luar. Dari sini Hinata bisa melihat lampu-lampu kota yang ajaibnya terlihat indah di mata Hinata. Hinata terkagum-kagum dengan hal itu.

Di Zamannya sulit sekali mempunyai sebuah lampu. Dia belajar dengan menggunakan lilin dan itu membuat matanya lelah.

"Sasuke_-san_ itu.. saya bisa melihat orang-orang begitu kecil!"

Hinata berkata dengan girang. Sasuke yang ada di depannya hanya tersenyum dan itu membuat Hinata salah tingkah. Dia merasa sangat tidak sopan.

"Ma-Maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu begitu formal, Hinata_-san_," kata Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau senang?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi. Begitu banyak pengalaman yang didapatnya hari ini. Dari yang menegangkan seperti rumah hantu dan hal mendebarkan seperti cangkir yang berputar dan wahana lainnya. Hinata juga mencoba photo box, meski hanya wajah Sasuke yang terlihat di sana tapi Hinata sangat senang. Meski tidak bisa memakan manisan yang dibelikan Sasuke untuknya, Hinata tetap senang, Sasuke mau memakan manisan itu untuknya.

Seratus tahun penantiannya terbayar.

"Tidak ada yang saya sesali, Sasuke_-san_. Bertemu anda setelah seratus tahun membuat saya senang. Saya dapat memenuhi janji saya kepada anda," kata Hinata tersenyum. Sudut matanya berair. Sasuke memangku kepalanya.

"Kau tidak penasaran kenapa aku memintamu bertemu saat itu? Apa hadiah yang ingin kuberikan saat kau telah sukses menjadi seorang dokter?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke tak ayal membaut Hinata menunduk. Dia ingin tahu, tapi rasanya tidak sopan mengatakannya. Sasuke yang tahu isi hati Hinata mengambil lengan Hinata. Hinata menatap mata Sasuke yang hitam.

"Saat aku harus pergi ke desa untuk waktu yang lama, aku ingin bertemu denganmu," Sasuke memulai cerita. "Aku sudah bersabar menahan perasaanku selama enam bulan, dan aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi."

Hinata mendengarkan dengan hati berdebar.

"Saat aku mengirimkan surat untukmu, aku sudah menyiapkan mental kau akan menolakku. Aku tahu pasti cit-citamu menjadi seorang dokter akan menjadi alasan utama kau menolak lamaranku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah bertekad akan mengatakannya hari itu."

Hati Hinata bersorak riang. Ototo-otot pipinya bergerak untuk membentuk seulas senyum bahagia.

"Yang ingin kukatakan saat itu adalah, 'Maukah kau menjadi istriku dan ikut denganku? Tetap bersamaku?'"

Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya. Air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi dan menghilang begitu saja ketika jatuh dari dagu manis Hinata.

" 'Hinata_-san_, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau hidup bersamaku hingga akhir hayat? Terus bersama?'" Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Setelah seratus tahun, kau menjadi gampang menangis."

Hinata tertawa.

"Apa jawabanmu atas pernyataan cintaku, Hinata_-san_?"

Hinata mengelap air matanya, memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis. Tubuh gadis itu semakin terlihat transparan.

"Tahukah anda Sasuke_-san_, saat saya berusia empat belas tahun, saya sudah tertarik pada anda," kata Hinata, menggenggam balik tangan Sasuke yang ada di tangannya, tersenyum. "Baik seratus tahun yang lalu, baik saat ini. Baik Natsume_-san_ ataupun Sasuke_-san_..."

Hinata menghela napas. Senyumnya semakin terkembang. Tubuhnya semakin transparan. "... Saya sepenuhnya memberikan hati ini kepada anda. Dulu, sekarang dan yang akan datang."

Sasuke merasakan hatinya perih namun bahagia secara bersamaan.

"Terima kasih... terima kasih Sasuke_-san_."

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Hinata_-san_. Entah di dunia ini, atau di dunia sana."

Hinata mengangguk sebelum akhirnya tubuh transparannya semakin tak terlihat dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali.

Sasuke merasakan hatinya langsung hampa.

Pintu tempat Sasuke duduk telah berada di bawah. Petugas biang lala membuka pintu hendak mempersilakan Sasuke keluar namun urung ketika melihat air mata membasahi kedua pipi Sasuke.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Jemari Haruno Sakura melepaskan butiran-butiran cahaya yang terbang ke langit. Gadis manis bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum lembut ketika melihat seraut wajah Hinata yang bahagia dan mengatakan terima kasih kepadanya.

"Sewaktu Hinata_-chan_ mengatakan bahwa dia mendapat dispensasi waktu untuk pergi ke surga dari penjemput yang mengingatkannya pada musim semi, aku tahu penjemput itu adalah kau, Sakura_-chan_."

Haruno Sakura menoleh, menatap Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata biru safirnya menatap jenaka ke arah Sakura, tersirat kerinduan di sana. Sakura menghela napas dan turun dari tembok pembatas di gedung lantai dua. Naruto melangkah dengan pelan menghampirinya.

"Apa kabar, Sakura_-chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum dan merileks-kan tubuhnya di tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

"Selalu baik, terima kasih," kata Sakura. Mata emeraldnya meneliti tiap inchi tubuh Naruto yang tak banyak berubah, hanya berubah menjadi lebih tinggi. "Kau tambah tinggi, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa. Kini dia hanya beberapa langkah di depan Sakura.

"Kau yang menyusut."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa tumbuh, karena aku tak nyata,"kata Sakura mengoreksi ucapan Naruto. "Terima kasih untuk campur tanganmu, Naruto."

Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Seratus tahun yang lalu, akulah yang memaksa dia untuk pergi ke surga, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Sakura menghela napas lelah. "Baik saat kau menjadi penjemput, atau sebagai manusia kau tetap seenaknya, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa.

"Itulah aku yang kau sukai kan, Sakura?"

"Penjemput tidak mengenal cinta."

"Tapi mengenal rasa sepi, kan?"

Sakura tak menjawab. "Aku harus pergi."

Dan saat Sakura meloncat untuk pergi, Naruto menyentuhnya dan memeluknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura merona sebelum berontak dan menghajar perut Naruto dengan sikutnya. Membuat Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Kemudian tertawa.

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

"Yo, Sasuke! Sepertinya Hinata_-chan_ sudah pergi ke surga ya?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang berjalan santai ke arahnya. Sasuke sekarang duduk di bangku taman tempat favorite mereka. Naruto duduk di tempat Hinata biasa duduk dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Apa dia akan segera bereinkarnasi, _dobe_?"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. "Tergantung amal perbuatan –"

Duk!

"Aw! Tidak perlu menginjak kakiku teme!" Naruto memprotes dan menghela napas. "Aku sudah lama pensiun dari tugas jadi penjemput. Kau orang terakhir yang aku jemput sebelum aku dipecat karena ketahuan tak menghapus ingatanmu sebelum kau dimasukan ke tubuh yang lain," kata Naruto. "Tapi kalau kau berjodoh dengan Hinata_-chan_ sih, tak perlu menunggu begitu lama. Kalian pasti akan bertemu dengannya."

"Kalau kami tidak berjodoh?"

"Well... Cobalah dikehidupan lain, teme."

Sasuke menyikut Naruto hingga terjengkang dan berdiri. "Aku dan Hinata pasti berjodoh, _dobe_."

Dan Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Sementara Naruto tertawa mengejek.

"Seandainya aku juga bisa sepercaya dirimu, teme. Dasar Sial!"

.

**# Waiting For You – for 100 Love story SasuHina #**

.

Setiap manusia mempunyai pasangannya masing-masing, karena sejatinya Hawa tercipta dari tulang rusuk Adam sehingga saat benang merah yang menjadi penghubung antara tubuh dan tulang rusuk itu semakin pendek, maka mereka akan merasa saling melengkapi.

Tak ada yang mengetahui bagaimana takdir bekerja. Tapi yang jelas, takdir bekerja diluar batas nalar manusia, tak terjangkau, tak bisa diprediksi.

Tiga belas tahun berlalu tanpa terasa.

Kini Sasuke berusia tiga puluh dua tahun. Pemuda yang telah menjadi seorang pria itu menatap taman yang menjadi kenangannya itu lamat-lamat. Tangannya tersembunyi di saku celananya kemudian berjalan untuk duduk di bangku tersebut.

"Hinata_-san_, lagi-lagi aku menjadi seorang guru. Kau akan tertawa?"

Angin yang berhembus sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

Musim gugur akan segera datang. Sasuke menghela napas. Hatinya kosong dan Sasuke tahu kenapa.

Karena dia belum menemukan tulang rusuknya yang akan menemaninya hingga akhir. Karena Sasuke belum menemukan sosok Hinata di sini.

Apakah Hinata memang bukan jodohnya? Bukan tulang rusuknya?

Sasuke lelah. Dia berusaha mengenali dari banyak orang yang ditemuinya, mencari-cari jiwa Hinata yang terperangkap tubuh yang berbeda, namun nihil dan Sasuke semakin putus asa.

Dia sudah berusaha, namun tetap tak menemukan Hinata di manapun.

Dan sekarang, di batas rasa putus asa dan lelahnya, Sasuke memilih pasrah. Akhirnya dia pasrah dan menyerahkan semuanya kepada Tuhan dan takdir.

Karena Tuhan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, benar kan?

Sasuke berdiri setelah jam tangannya menunjukan pukul sebelas. Sebentar lagi jamnya mengajar. Sasuke berbalik, membungkuk sebentar sebelum berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah yang hanya berjarak lima belas menit dari taman yang selalu dikunjunginya setiap hari.

Tak berapa lama, sesosok gadis berjalan menuju bangku taman dengan seragam sekolah putri dari kota sebelah. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan bangku taman karena entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk menatap ke bangku taman yang terlihat bersinar di mata hitamnya yang indah.

"Aku merasa rindu dengan tempat ini," ucap gadis itu dengan nada bertanya dan mata menerawang. Namun gadis itu tak memikirkan hal lebih lanjut. Gadis itu mengikat rambut sepunggungnya dan berlari karena dia sudah janji kepada kepala sekolah akan mengurus kepindahan sekolahnya jam sebelas nanti. Gadis itu tersenyum, merasa akan ada hal baik yang akan diterimanya di sekolah barunya. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berjalan ke arah sekolah Sasuke.

Samar-samar terlihat benar merah yang semakin kecil antara gadis itu dan Sasuke.

.

.

Owari

Note GJ

END!

Entah kenapa saya bingung bisa bikin cerita seGJ ini. Tapi setelah saya membaca buku berjudul Ginko karya Jun'Ichi Watanabe, saya jadi ingin membuat era di zaman Meiji. Sangat tidak jelas karena saya menulis dengan hati saya dan otak saya tak bekerja. Masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini yang sangat saya harapkan untuk dimaklumi.

Saya akui cerita ini tidak begitu menarik, dan kata temen saya, ini cerita bikin greget... hahaha

Tapi saya terlanjur membuat dan sangat_-san_gat membutuhkan kalian sebagai jajak pendapat. Ini cerita dengan sedikit sejarah yang saya miliki lho.. #I Hate history

Dan.. Happy 100 Love Story for SasuHina!

Hari ini SasuHina penuh! Seratus! Seratus boo..#Girang

Nah, boleh saya minta konkrit, pendapat dan sebagainya? Thanks for reading... :D

Repiuw please...


End file.
